


Raphael

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Fire, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Raphael reflects briefly on his life as it and what he cares most for are put in danger.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

 Raphael doesn’t like thinking about the past, about what came before. Maybe that’s why he’s tolerated Magnus Bane so long. They both have that same trait in common. That and the fact that he saved his life- if you could call it that. Really, what did Magnus Bane do but control his appetite for blood? Without him he most likely would have become a blood thirsty monster, but as far he was concerned he already was one. The moment he could fully comprehend what had been done to him, added the fact that he could no longer say _dios mios,_ he knew he was a monster. An abomination to God. He didn’t deserve to be saved, he didn’t deserve to still be alive.

 Magnus told him that his mother had tried to pay him to take care of himself, but that couldn’t be right. He didn’t believe it, not for a long time. His mother, a devote Catholic would never try to save a monster such as himself, even if he was her oldest and most beloved son. She would never risk her life for something, someone so unworthy, would she? It wasn’t until many months later when he has his hunger under control and a heavily guarded meeting with her was arranged did he truly believe and understand the love and devotion that was in his mother’s heart. She was better than he ever would be. After all, he took after his father more than anything, his mother even used to say so when he was younger. She stopped when his father left, but it was still true. He still had the same dark hair and dark eyes. The same scowl and charm. He was his father’s son, forever more.

 After his mother’s death in the late 60’s, Raphael went off of the deep end so to speak. He ditched the packaged human blood and went straight to the source. He never killed anyone, not on purpose. He would only feed a little, here and there. He didn’t hurt anyone, not really. They never remembered anyway. Besides, the current clan leader didn’t care what he did or what any vampire did. Everyone could do what they wanted. No rules. No restriction. No conscience. No remorse…?

 It wasn’t until a few months of his veins full of bloodlust, the addiction dictating every aspect of his undead life that Magnus Bane made a visit. The first in many years, but for him it probably felt like only a few months. Time is different to an immortal Magnus told him, something he soon learned for himself. The bloodlust months feeling like mere days had passed. Not the agonizing months that were reality, and so when Magnus Bane walked in and slapped him so hard across the face he was seeing stars, Raphael wept. Blood as bright as scarlet fell from his eyes as the reality of his situation set in. Magnus only sighed and pulled him close, saying, “my poor boy, my poor boy, I’ll take care of you” over and over again. He vowed and prayed to his God, then and there that he would never go this far and this deep ever again.

 Camille came into power soon after, taking the New York Clan under her wing. She made them a respected organization, if not also a feared one. She brought order and control that was severely lacking. It didn’t last long as the mortal cup was stolen, then found again in the hands of a red headed Shadowhunter whose best friend left an immediate impression on Raphael Santiago. A simple mundane by the name of Simon Lewis, and he was a goner. Of course, he never let that show, not to anyone but his closet advisor and friend Lily. She could read him like a book and knew at once that he had a crush on the talkative boy, only eighteen years young. But what could he do? He was only a mundane, and a man.

 It worked out in the end. A war was fought and won. Simon became one of his own kind, no thanks to Camille who met her end when she tried to take back the new life she had given him. There wasn’t- isn’t anything Raphael wouldn’t do for Simon. He became a part of his heart he thought he lost so many years ago when one by one his family left him. But Simon would never leave him, he would always be there. They are partners for eternity. Something Raphael never thought would be possible for a monster like him. Someone who drank blood to survive, an offensive creature to God. Full of sin, but when Simon looks at him, he’s none of that. He’s worthy of Simon’s love. That says more than anything he’s ever known.

 When Simon looks at him from across the room, tied up and bound by the Red Baron’s sharp hands, there is love but there is also pain. Raphael wants to run across the room, damn the dancing orange hot flames all around them, damn them, damn them all. He needs to save Simon, he needs to save his Simon. He looks to the Red Baron who laughs manically. He has a bag over his head, blood seeping out from underneath. It’s straight out of one of those horror movies Simon loves to scare himself with, leaving him with quaking nightmares for Raphael to quietly shush away in dim morning light while he pets his hair gently, sweet kisses laid on his cheek. But this is no horror movie, and there are no sweet kisses that can save Simon now.

“Let him go! You have me. Let him go.” Raphael says. The Red Baron laughs manically as he bounces on the heels of his shoes, the matches in his left hand. Raphael tried to hold back his desperation as he says his next few words, but it leaks out anyway. “Please. Please. Don’t hurt him.”

 The Red Baron slowly takes off the bag over his head, a startling smile slowly emerging as the flames lick at their feet, growing higher and higher. It’s unbearably hot as Raphael looks into the eyes of the Red Baron, unknown for all of these years until now. The dark eyes bear into his soul, the soul of the one who wears the exact same replica of eyes. Raphael steps back, startled.

“Father?”

 He smiles, and then he is gone.

 Raphael meets Simon’s gaze over the flames. Both shocked and uncertain. After a few moments of the only noise being the crackle of the flames Raphael takes a step toward Simon. Before he can take another a loud explosion erupts and everything goes black. Raphael is thrown backward, the noise literally knocked out his ears. He thinks he might hear footsteps, but the only distinct sound as unconscious consumes him is Simon screaming.

“Mi cielo.” He whispers as darkness overcomes him for good.


End file.
